


After the Mission

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: After a risky move on a mission, Natasha is furious at you.  When you get to the root of the problem, you make up in the best way possible.





	After the Mission

“What the hell were you thinking?  You could have jeopardized the whole mission!”  Natasha yells at you.

She’s standing a close to you as she can without touching.  You can feel her breath on your skin. Her eyes are narrowed and her red hair falls down her back in waves.  You’re not quite sure how someone so small can seem so intimidating.  Especially considering you’re a trained field agent too.  You can kill a man the size of Captain America without even raising a sweat.  Why now did you suddenly feel so hot?

“I’m not a child, Natasha.”  You reply, defiantly.  Not conceding your ground.  You’re right damn it.  You’re an agent.  You can fight just as well as the others.  Okay, so maybe you had been trying to show off.  You wanted her to see you for the capable agent and not just the girl she had to comfort when she had nightmares.

“You could have gotten someone killed.  You were unnecessarily reckless.”  She snaps, slamming her hand into the wall beside you.  It makes the guns on the shelf beside you rattle.

“That’s rich.  Have you seen Steve Rogers fight?”  You scoff.

“Steve Rogers is a genetically engineered super soldier.  You are not.”  She seethes.  Her mouth is so close to yours, you can actually taste her.  Your breathing picks up.  You’re not sure if it’s because you’re angry, scared or just incredibly turned on.

You roll your eyes.  “I am a trained agent, Natasha.  We take risks.  What is your problem?  It worked.  Everyone else is congratulating me.  What is going on with you?”  You shove her and she steps away, turning her back to you.

“You could have been killed.”  She says, quietly.

“Tash.”  You say, approaching her.  You put your hand on her waist.  “I’m fine.  See?  I did my job.  Just like you do.”

She looks up at you and gives you that crooked smile of hers.  You tuck her hair behind your ear.  “I’m really shit at this relationship stuff.”  She says.  “I had it trained out of me.  No close bonds.  I - I don’t really know what I’m doing.  I think I can get a little possessive.”

You lean in and kiss her softly.  She’s wearing a beeswax lip balm and tastes of honey.  You lick over her top lip.  “You’re doing fine.  I was trying to show off.”

“For me?”  She asks.

“No, for Tony.”  You tease.

She kisses you again this time pushing you up against the wall she just bailed you up against before.  She kisses you frantically.  Like this was the first and the last time she’d ever get a chance to kiss you.  She dominates you.

You manage to unzip her catsuit.  Her breasts spill out and you cup them.  Bringing her nipples to hard peaks under your thumbs.  Natasha moans into your lips.  She moves her mouth to your neck and unzips you too.  “This is kinda public Nat.”  You whisper, looking around the armory.  “What if someone comes in?”

“Don’t care.”  She mumbles as she latches onto your breast.  You moan, throwing your head back and banging it against the wall.  She sucks on one breast and then the other before starting to pull your suit off.   You start yanking hers down too.  Hurriedly undressing until you’re both naked and facing each other.  You kiss again.  Slower this time.  Appreciating the softness you each have.  You run your hands down her back and she moves her thigh between your legs.

You raise your leg, pushing your thigh against her pussy.  She grinds against it and you against hers as you kiss and grope each other.  Your skin flushes and prickles.  You can feel her wetness smearing on your leg.  You moan as your own cunt leaks onto her.

Nat pulls back suddenly and pushes you down so you’re lying on the bench that runs up between the lockers.  She climbs on top of you cupping your jaw and pushes her pussy against yours.  You gasp and buck up into her.  You start grinding against each other.  Kissing the whole time.  Your fluids mix together as the friction of her heat rubbing against yours sends wave after wave of pleasure running through you and pooling in your core.

“Oh god, Nat.  I love you so much.”  You murmur your hands clutching at her hair.  The red tendrils wrapping around your fingers.

“I love you too.”  She whispers back and scrambles down your body.

She thrusts her face into your pussy and places soft kisses over your labia. Her tongue swipes over your folds.  Tasting as much as she can.  You can just hear the little sounds of pleasure she makes as she tastes you, over the much louder moans you make.

As she focuses on your clit she thrusts her fingers inside of you and they immediately press down on your g-spot and start stroking over it.

“Oh fuck!  Nat!”  You cry, arching up as you start losing complete control of your body.  Nat!  Oh god, baby.  Fuck!  Nat!  It’s too much.”

You babble constantly as she drags your orgasm out of you.  It hits you hard taking control of all your body.  You scream through it and gush onto her as your body writhes on the bench.

Natasha crawls up to you and kisses you, you moan as the sweet acid taste of your pussy passes from her lips to yours.  “Shh, beautiful.  You want them all to hear us?”  You look up to the large open windows that look down over the armory.  The glass is thick and no one seems to have heard you.  You can see Bucky and Steve walk past, talking and you start giggling.  You roll over and both of you fall off the bench.  You land on top of Natasha and you both make an ‘oof’ sound.

You start kissing and grinding against each other again.  You rub yourself on her thigh as you stroke her pussy with your fingers.  “Fuck, you’re so wet, Nat.”  You whisper.

Natasha giggles.  “That may be half you.”

You laugh and start moving down her body.  You pause at her breasts and suckle on them.  Nuzzling into her soft flesh and nipping at her pale pink nipples.  Your fingers continue to work her cunt.  Stroking inside her, your thumb rolling over her clit.  She starts moaning loudly.  You love the sounds she makes.  That makes heat radiate out from inside you.

You move to her pussy and start tonguing her clit.  You suck it into your mouth as you slowly fuck her with your fingers.  Her salty-sweet tang mixing with the taste of you still in your mouth.

“That’s it.  Oh fuck, just like that.”  Natasha purrs, her hands tangling in your hair.  “A little harder now, oh god yes.”

You smile against her.  Her words of encouragement spurring you on until she’s only making incoherent moans and gasps under you.  When she comes, she pulls your hair and bucks up into you, crying out.  Her whole body clenching.

You crawl up onto her and collapse down.  “Are you still mad at me, Tasha?”  You ask, nuzzling at her hair.

“I was never mad.  I was scared.”  She whispers.  She slowly runs her hands over your hair.  “You’re kinda squashing me though and we should get dressed.”

“You’re so mean, Nat.”  You huff, getting up and grabbing your suit.

Natasha comes up behind you and squeezes your butt.  “Hey, you can keep squashing me into the disgusting floor if you want.  But Clint usually practices archery around now… so…”  She shrugs.

You giggle and redress.  Taking her hand and heading back to your room together.


End file.
